The subject matter disclosed herein relates to visual inspection systems and, more particularly, to lighting systems and methods.
Vehicle inspection areas are typically employed to paint and inspect vehicles. A traditional vehicle inspection area typically includes one or more stationary or fixed lights to illuminate a vehicle in the vehicle inspection area.